The invention relates to the construction of steel caissons for use in the construction of posts (columns) or piles comprising a number of steel components welded together and filled with concrete.
A main object of the invention is to construct the posts or piles, called "mixed steel-concrete posts or piles" from components which can be constructed at the factory by quick, inexpensive industrial methods and can be used to construct a sacrifice formwork for a reinforced concrete column or pile containing concrete which is placed in position on site.
The caissons can be either:
A. POSITIONED IN SHAFTS FORMED IN THE GROUND, SO AS TO SERVE AS SUPPORTS FOR BASEMENT AND/OR ABOVE-GROUND STRUCTURES, OR
B. CAN BE RAMMED INTO THE GROUND AND THEN FILLED WITH CONCRETE, OR
C. CAN BE SIMPLY USED AS COLUMNS.
The steel caissons according to the invention, which are made up of steel wall components which are assembled together, are characterized in that the components comprise projecting connecting means such as bolts for securing the concrete in known manner and in that reinforcing members for the concrete are secured to the connecting means, the caissons being manufactured at the factory together with the connecting means and concrete reinforcements or fittings, after which they are sent to the site .